


September 8th

by xIgniteTheLightx



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rattan Sticks, Waverly's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIgniteTheLightx/pseuds/xIgniteTheLightx
Summary: Nicole helps Waverly celebrate her 22nd birthday... One orgasm at a time.





	September 8th

**Author's Note:**

> I... Don't believe I actually wrote this... I don't write smut but I started writing this and the next thing I knew they were having sex and so I just went with it...

Waverly was slow to wake up. Her entire body felt heavy, sated in a way she had only recently learned was at all possible. Sleep clung comfortably to her bones, dragging her back under every time she had nearly shaken off the vestiges of her slumber. The heat encompassing her body acting as a safety blanket against the cold chill of reality. 

She slowly became more aware. Of the sunlight teasing it’s way through the curtains to illuminate the bed. Of the fluffy ball curled up under her arm. Of the soft, warm, deep, steady breath against the back of her neck. Of the naked body pressed languidly up against her back, of the strong arms wrapped snugly around her waist and the defined leg slung securely over her hip. 

She sighed lightly, her fingers interlacing with the ones resting gently against her stomach and tugging slightly in order to nestle farther into the body behind her. There was a hum and suddenly the arms around her waist consciously tightened, pulling her more securely into her lover’s arms. Fingertips had begun to carefully trace complex patterns against the skin of her defined stomach and lips met her skin in feather soft kisses at the base of her neck, slowly awakening the smaller woman more fully.

“I’m beginning to think you might be completely insatiable love. How many times has it been now? Eight? Nine?” Fingers danced down her stomach to gently tease at her inner thighs. The move forcing the smaller woman to bite back a moan in order to attempt a reply.

“‘Leven.” Waverly murmured, her voice trembling slightly as she melted back into her partner.

“Hmm, no matter.” Teeth gently nipped at the exposed column of her neck, tearing a whimper unwittingly from her body, her legs falling apart without thought. “Good girl.” Waverly shuddered, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the praise or from the hand that had dropped to cup her between her legs but she couldn’t fight back the gasp that fell from her lips.

“Nic.” It was a whimper and a plead, every touch stoking the burning fire under her skin until it was consuming every ounce of her. And she wasn’t sure if she was asking it to be extinguished or built into a raging inferno but she needed  _ something  _ to happen. (She needed an inferno, she needed to be consumed by her desire, not that she’d ever admit such a thing). 

“I’ve got you baby.” The redhead drug her fingers through her slick heat, gathering her wetness with her fingertips as she explored the smaller girl’s familiar folds. She found her clit with ease and pressed several light circles around it, chuckling when the younger woman’s hips bucked helpless against her, her body in overdrive, hyperaware of every touch after a night filled with nothing but the type of ecstasy that could only come from hours spent in the throws of passion. 

“I swear to god if you don-” Her threat was cut off by a soft scream as the other woman suddenly slid down and entered her, her pliant body willingly taking two fingers to the knuckle in one fell swoop. She whined, defenseless as Nicole began moving inside her, her fingers scrambling to find purchase in the sheets in front of her.

“Shhh, easy there. I’ve got you darling. Relax.” Waverly shuddered in response as Nicole made quick work of her, hooking her fingers inside of her while the heel of her thumb provided enough pressure against her clit to let her fall over the edge after only a few swift strokes from her lover’s fingers. 

It would almost be embarrassing how quickly she’d came if not for the fact they’d been at it on and off for several hours before then. She really wasn’t sure what had gotten into her girlfriend the previous evening because, despite her earlier teasing, Nicole had been the instigator of their little “situation”. The redhead had thrown herself into their love making with her usual enthusiasm, however the energy behind it never seemed to fade, reawakening every time one of them stirred and leading them into the next round. No matter how short before they fell asleep again. 

“Is it my turn yet?” Waverly muttered as Nicole managed to somehow position the limp woman on top of her to rest. 

“You aren’t getting a turn today. Today I’m keeping all the turns.” Nicole chuckled and all Waverly could really bring herself to do was hum in agreement. “Though…” Nicole looked at the clock. “We might need to get up sometime soon, I have something for you… Plus I bought the stuff to make you a shepherd's pie for dinner but I need to actually… Ya know… Make it…” 

“Did I forget something?” Waverly scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. “It’s not our anniversary, that’s next month…” Waverly trailed off as Nicole gave her a look of disbelief. “Don’t give me that look. I know what our anniversary is.” Nicole shook her head.

“I know you know when our anniversary is, Waves. I’ve already got plans for that, you don’t need to worry about it… Do you really not know what day it is?”

“It’s Friday?” Waverly asked, suddenly not completely sure.

“Waves, it’s September 8th.” Nicole nudged her gently and Waverly’s jaw dropped when she finally figured it out. “Happy birthday baby.” Nicole kissed her cheek and slowly sat up, Waverly still settled in her arms.

“I honestly forgot… Everything’s been so crazy lately…” Waverly shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t forget, and I got you something and I’ve been waiting to give it to you for over a month and I really don’t want to wait any longer.” Nicole moved to grab something from under the bed.

“If it’s another orgasm we might need to wait a few minutes. I’m still a little sensitive.” Waverly barely managed to get the words out before Nicole pulled herself back onto the bed, a large box held under her arm.

“Not exactly. Here, open it.” Nicole handed her the box with a smirk, repositioning the brunette so she was comfortably settled in between the taller woman’s legs, Waverly’s back pressed against Nicole’s front. The gift was shaped like a jewelry box, only it was three feet long and a good eight inches across. Waverly gazed at it, slightly confused as her girlfriend pressed a slew of kisses across her neck and shoulders.

“What did you do? Buy me the world’s largest necklace? Cause if it fits in this I don’t think I’d be able to wear it. Then again…” Waverly lifted the box with one hand, shaking it slightly. “...It’s not exactly heavy so I guess I could wear it…” Nicole breathed out a laugh, her fingers gently dancing up the other woman’s side.

“It’s not a necklace baby. Just open it.” Nicole whispered into the slight space between them, her teeth carefully biting into the solid muscle of the brunette’s neck, causing Waverly to shudder in her arms.

“Alright, alright. I’m on it.” She murmured breathlessly. She gently pulled the baby blue ribbon off the box, delicately setting it aside as not to disturb the moment. Her fingers dug into the sides of the lid, carefully lifting it off to reveal the gift inside. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, only for her to smile widely the next second as her fingers drifted slowly over the sanded wood inside. “You got me sticks?” Nicole pouted at her.

“Well… Yeah… But these are high quality rattan sticks. They’re the kind martial artists use in like… The Olympics and stuff…” Nicole gingerly picked of the dark mahogany sticks up out of the box, twirling it gently between her fingers. “And I might have went and saw someone who put some enchantments on them. They’re almost impossible to break now and when you use them they’ll pack an extra punch… I’m not sure exactly how it works but… Magic…” Nicole shrugged, pressing a kiss against Waverly’s temple as the younger girl looked over her gift with renewed interest, the gift going from sweet to super useful in a millisecond. “There’s also a harness for you to carry them with, it’s underneath the spongy stuff.” Waverly’s eyes glassed over and she made quick work of placing the box and it’s contents on the bedside table. She turned around so she was facing Nicole, her legs slung over the older woman’s hips as she pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Waverly whispered into the skin of her girlfriend’s neck, her lips slowly ghosting up until their lips met in a tender kiss. It slowly grew deeper as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies and their tongues met in a carefully crafted and well practiced dance. Nicole bucked beneath her and suddenly Waverly was once again sprawled helpless on her back beneath the redhead. Waverly felt a comforting warmth spread through her chest as Nicole stared lovingly down at her. Pausing for several seconds before dipping back into their kiss, one of her warm, solid thighs making it’s way in between her girlfriend’s parted legs, causing the smaller girl to moan lightly and buck against her. Nicole pressed her weight down on her girlfriend in response, pinning her hips down against the bed.

“I’ll take care of you baby. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing.” Nicole gently grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as she rolled her hips against the smaller girl, causing her to let out a soft whimper as her body once again began to ignite under the other woman’s touch.

“N-Nicole…” Waverly gasped, trying and failing to get some sort of friction against her duly throbbing center as her girlfriend nipped and sucked a line of bruises across her neck and down her clavicle. 

“I’ve got you.” Nicole released Waverly’s wrists as she moved farther down her body. She continued to suck soft gasps and moans from the smaller woman as she left reddened marks in her wake, her touch like fire against her lover’s skin. 

Waverly melted beneath her as she finally took one of the brunette’s nipples in between her teeth. She gently tugged at the swollen nub with vigor, alternating between sucking it into her mouth and running her tongue in tight circles around it. She smirked as the younger girl’s body twisted beneath her as she switched sides, enjoying the reactions she was able to pull out of her lover as she pushed her closer towards the edge. 

“Baby… Baby, please.” Waverly tangled her fingers weakly in her girlfriend’s soft ginger hair and tried to press her down to where she actually needed her but her girlfriend stayed where she was despite her plea.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you darling.” Nicole murmured to her as she slowly kissed her way down Waverly’s stomach. The younger girl twitched helplessly against the heat coiled tightly in her stomach, the feeling so familiar and yet so new to her she still wasn’t ever completely sure how to handle it.

Before she really had time to process what was happening, Nicole suddenly moved down and lightly slid her tongue through her soaking wet heat, causing the younger girl to simultaneously melt into a puddle and let loose a soft scream.

“Oh… Oh god…” Waverly’s fingers clinched in Nicole’s hair as her body began to feel like she was being engulfed in flames, Nicole’s tongue doing things she couldn’t even begin to describe to her body. Only knowing that she was being ratcheted up higher and higher by the woman between her legs.

“That’s right baby. Cum for me.” Nicole barely got the words out before Waverly shot over the edge, loosing all feeling in her body as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her like a runaway truck. Nicole hummed as she finally began to settle down. The redhead climbing back up her body to cradle her close to her chest. “Good girl.” They laid there for several minutes while Waverly regulated her breathing, slowly making the descent back to Earth while her girlfriend gently carted her fingers through her hair. Eventually Waverly groaned. 

“That’s so not fair…” Waverly turned to bury her face in Nicole’s neck, the older woman giving her a concerned look.

“What isn’t fair?” 

“I swear every single time you touch me a turn into a mess. I’m like a porn star… All… Wantony and stuff… If there was a Lesbian Olympics you’d win gold in having sex every fucking time...” Waverly pouted, causing Nicole to giggle at her.

“That’s… Definitely a good thing… Nothing wrong with that… And it’s not like I don’t get anything out of it.” Nicole reassured her. The redhead pressing kisses all across her girlfriend’s face. “I mean… Baby there is almost nothing better in the world than watching you lose all your inhibitions when we make love.”

“Almost nothing, huh?” Waverly teased lightly, though Nicole could read some underlying anxiety in the question she hastened to dispel. 

“Darling there is only one thing in the world that is better than our sex life, and that’s waking up with you in my arms every morning.” Nicole paused slightly as Waverly’s cheeks reddened. “I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.”

“You sap.” Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s neck in an attempt to hide her blush.

“Only for you baby. Only for you.” Nicole gently lifted Waverly’s chin and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “I love you.” Waverly sighed ahppily, exhaustion overtaking her as she curled up on Nicole’s chest.

“I love you too, Nic.” There was a long pause as Waverly’s breathing evened out, her body going slack on top of the redhead.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened... Yeah... Happy birthday Waverly? Lol
> 
> See y'all next fic. ;)


End file.
